Lil Red OCs
by Novaya Model
Summary: An Original Character guide for my Alec/OC story "Lil Red Riding Hood". As suggested by HunterRaven.
1. Katherine

**Original Character: **Katherine Jensen

**Age:** 13

**Bio:**  
Overview: Katherine Jensen is the only child of her **mother** and **father**. Her father is a military man and their family is currently stationed in Sicily. Katherine attends a boarding school in the Tuscany region of Italy. Because she is an only child- and because her family is very close- she often times sees her two second cousins, **William** and **Adrien**, as her brother and sister.

Early Life: Always a strange and quiet child, Katherine never really made a lot friends, even for a traveling military brat. In her first few years of forced social interaction (i.e elementary school), Katherine noticed that she was stranger than she originally thought. Not just in the fact that her thought process seemed further advanced than that of her peers', but that she seemed more powerful than them. One day, a boy was making fun of her during a holiday party at school. She was on the verge of tears and wishing that the stapler- on the teacher's desk across the room- would whack him in the back of the head. Lo and behold, it did.

Pre-teen years: Though a shy child is cute when they're little, as Katherine aged, her social ineptitude posed more and more problems. However, she was always able to find one or two close friends wherever her family was stationed. Two of these friends were Krysten and Abbey. One day, out of the blue, Katherine got a call from Krysten. "We don't want to be your friends anymore. You're mean...bye." _*Note: by this time, Katherine had smothered her "gift"._

Volterra: In her home, a dormitory house outside of Volterra, Katherine made two new friends: **Alexandria** and** Rebecca**. Katie and Andy were as close as could be, regardless of how much Katie guarded herself after her recent heartbreak at the hands of Krysten and Abbey. A thinker through and through, Katherine often occupied her time by going on walk around the dorm house- usually late at night so no passer-byes would bother her train of thought. Most of the time, she would take her phone- with a music library app- with her so she could listen to her music. One night, however, she forgot her earbuds. So, she serenaded herself with her newest song obsession: Lil Red Riding Hood.


	2. Alexandria and Rebecca

**Original Character**: Alexandria Benton

**Age:** 14

**Bio**: A child of divorced parents, Andy was to live with her mother- a military woman. After her parents' divorce, she became the classic rebel. That is, until she met Katherine. Katherine all but raised herself, so she became a mothering figure to Andy, giving the troubled girl the stability she needed. However, while her life was getting back on track, she was still stuck in a loop with her old "friends" and Katherine didn't approve. Normally, they would have their fights, wait a week or two, then forget it ever happened. But, one night, hell broke loose, and Alexandria pushed away the last person to truly care about her.

**Original Character: **Rebecca

**Age:** 13

**Bio:** A happy girl from a healthy home, Rebecca usually sat back when it came to their triad of friendship, letting the war between Katie and Andy play out while she, herself, observed with a bowl of popcorn. However, if she had to pick sides, she'd always go for Katherine- the latter being the most logical with her view points more often than not. So when it came down to it, Becky let her friendship with Andy die in order to protect Katherine. Because even the strongest person needs a spotter.


	3. Amelia, Flora, Kyle, Adam, and Jessica

**Original Character:** Amelia

**Age:** 12

**Bio:** With two older brothers and one younger sister, Amelia grew up in the middle of conflict. Finding her escape in boarding school, she soon felt comfortable enough to start making friends. The first friend she made was Flora McCartney, a fiery Scot with a sharp tongue and sharper mind. The second was Rebecca, a girl who found herself caught in the middle of conflict. Having experience in the matter, Amelia was always there to help the older girl out when her friends started fighting.

**Original Character:** Flora McCartney

**Age:** 13

**Bio:** Fresh from the hills of Scotland, Flora continues a McCartney women legacy at the boarding school her great-grandmother attended when her family was forced to re-locate during The Great War. Ever since then, every McCartney girl has attended the school, even staying in the same dorm house. Flora is a social butterfly at times, making friends easily as other teenagers quickly realize just how much the need someone like her to have their backs while they roam a foreign land that has always played some role in her own life.

**Original Character:** Kyle

**Age:** 15

**Bio:** An older brother to Amelia and the bass player in a popular school-kid centered band, Kyle never had trouble finding a girlfriend- often picking on some of his little sister's older friends. Eventually, though, Kyle found three girls that were player's match: Flora, Becky and Katie. While he can now call all three his friends- a term he had never used for girls before- each gave him quiet a run for his money when he was chasing after them. The other one though, that Andy chick, he never liked her. _She _pined after _him. _Relentlessly. It was kind of creepy...

**Original Character:** Adam

**Age:** 15

**Bio:** Kyle's best friend and drummer, Adam met his first girlfriend through the guy. Her name was Hannah, and she was a bombshell. Well, at least compared to some of the other girls that had shown an interest in him. She had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes, with thin pink lips and pale cheeks. She was a small girl, probably would be her whole life. All in all, she seemed fine. However, as their sixth-month turned into one-year, Adam started to notice some changes and soon enough, he couldn't stand her. But he couldn't break up with her, either. Until he met Katherine. He was never good around her, always awkward. He was hoping that, maybe one day, Katherine would be his girlfriend and he could finally get rid of Hannah.

**Original Character:** Jessica

**Age:** 24

**Bio:** Jessica is native to Volterra and all of it's weirdness. She knew that the Volturi existed- as did most natives- but she had no idea who they were or what they did. She just knew not to piss them off. Concerned about the young out-of-towners that lied in dorm house near the city, Jessica strived to get a job there. Now, she had the young girls under her watchful eye and she could protect them. Except for Katherine. It would seem that the Volturi, themselves, had taken to protecting Katherine. But if not from their own selves, then from who?


	4. William, Adrien, Mother, Father

_**A/N: HunterRaven:** _Yeah, Hannah doesn't make an appearance in the story lol I just wanted to give a little background information. Same thing with Andy and Kyle, their developing relationship happened before the story timeline, so it was all just for background purposes. So you didn't miss anything because it was never there lol Oh, and The Great War is another name for World War I. Its what it was called before World War II happened. History lesson! Wheee!

**Original Character:** William

**Age:** 13

**Bio:** Straight As since kindergarten, William was usually hated by his peers- even his own sister sometimes. However, he never was a pretentious person, and if you take the insane intelligence out of the matter, he was pretty normal. His sister wasn't, his mom sure as wasn't, but he was. Him and his one-month-younger cousin Katherine were the most normal people in their family, at least in his mind.

**Original Character:** Adrien

**Age:** 23

**Bio:** After being severely emotionally abused by her borderline psychotic mother for 17 years, Adrien hopped on the Greyhound and made her way to Massachusetts to take advantage of the full- scholarship her mother didn't know about. Four years later, she had her BA and the break from her mom that she needed. So, when her little brother called asking for help with dealing with the crazy she had left behind, her first thought was "It won't be that bad". Well, she had been wrong before...

**Original Character:** Mother

**Age:** 45

**Bio:** She had never wanted Katherine, per say. The kid wasn't planned, she just kind of happened. However- though she definitely wasn't mother material- she cared for her daughter. After all, the girl _did _live inside her for nine months. So whenever her daughter cried, she got protective. Never was an expense spared when it came to her daughter. When she wanted to go shopping, funds would be transferred. When she needed therapy, the insurance papers were signed. Maybe she couldn't be there for her daughter emotionally, but she could financially.

**Original Character:** Father

**Age:** 39

**Bio:** Perfection. That's what life was about. Perfection. Everything needed to be perfect. Having a daughter out of wedlock- not exactly perfect, but he made it work. William, he was perfect. Why couldn't Katherine be like William? Why did she have to _just _miss perfect?


End file.
